Christmas night wishes
by CATHARSlS
Summary: "Alors, voilà ce que dit la légende : tu vois la forêt qui se trouve derrière la maison ? Celle qui se trouve derrière le chemin en pierre ? Et bien, elle serait en vérité magique. Il est dit que si un jour une personne adulte pénètre dans cette dernière le soir de la veille de Noël, à minuit précisément, et que son cœur est assez pur, alors un cadeau lui sera accordé. " OS BokuAka


**Christmas night wishes**

 **Fandom** : Haikyu !

 **Paring** : Bokuto/Akaashi

 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif.

 **Taille** : 3775 mots.

Débuté le 14/12/2018.

Terminé le 14/12/2018.

 **Résumé** :

Bokuto avait toujours entendu cela : le soir de noël, si une personne au cœur noble se présentait dans la forêt, alors un cadeau lui serait offert. Il y avait cru, notamment grâce au fait que sa mère disait toujours la vérité. Si bien que ce soir là, il est décidé : à minuit pile, il entrera dans les bois pour tenter sa chance.

Et ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur avait tous les attributs d'un cadeau, effectivement.

 **Note d'auteur.**

Salut ! Voici un petit BokuAka sans prétention pour feter Noël ! (ET LA SAISON 4 !) Hum, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je sais que j'ai déjà utilisé ce canevas de la maison au bord de foret, bref dites moi si vous aimez bien ça ^^

Joyeux Noël !

* * *

 **One Shot**

* * *

– _Maman, tu peux me raconter une histoire s'il te plaît ?_

– _Bien sûr chéri, comme celle d'hier ?_

 _Le petit garçon secoua la tête._

– _Celle là faisait peur, et après j'ai eu du mal à dormir._

 _Elle lui fit un doux sourire._

– _Très bien, une autre alors ? Et bien, j'en ai une._

 _La jeune femme reporta une mèche de cheveux sombres derrière son oreille._

– _En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire, mais une légende. Ma grand mère me l'avait raconté quand j'étais jeune, et... et bien elle m'a suivie, j'imagine._

 _Le petit garçon la regarda avec de grands yeux et remonta sa couverture jusqu'en dessous de son menton._

– _Alors, voilà ce que dit la légende : tu vois la forêt qui se trouve derrière la maison ? Celle qui se trouve derrière le chemin en pierre ? Et bien, elle serait en vérité magique. Il est dit que si un jour une personne adulte pénètre dans cette dernière le soir de la veille de Noël, à minuit précisément, et que son cœur est assez pur, alors un cadeau lui sera accordé._

– _Un cadeau ?_

– _Oui, une sorte de vœu. Cela n'a jamais été très précis, mais... il est dit que cette personne sera récompensé._

– _Tu as essayé ?_

 _Son rire empli la pièce._

– _Tu me connais bien, chéri. Bien sûr que j'ai essayé. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, j'ai faussé compagnie à mes parents le soir de Noël et je me suis bel et bien rendue dans la forêt._

– _Et alors ?_

– _Et bien il ne s'est rien passé, malheureusement. Je pense que mon cœur n'était pas assez pur pour cela. J'ai toujours été une enfant gâtée, tu sais ?_

– _Je ne trouve pas._

– _C'est parce que tu es mon fils._

– _Tu penses que je pourrais essayer moi aussi ?_

– _Si tu le veux, chéri. Uniquement si tu le veux._

 **XXX**

Bokuto avait eu dix-huit ans au mois d'octobre.

Pour lui, cela n'avait pas été quelque chose de fabuleux : juste une journée où il s'était autorisé à acheter un petit gâteau à la boulangerie du coach Ukai. D'ordinaire, il économisait tout ce qu'il pouvait et ne faisait jamais de dépenses superflues sur la paye qu'il recevait de ses travaux d'été – la nourriture qu'il achetait était calculée par avance, même si parfois les vendeurs qui se réunissaient au marché lui offraient quelques petites choses –, mais depuis des années il avait perduré la tradition du gâteau qu'il avait débuté avec sa mère. Son enfance avait été douce, et il tenait à ses souvenirs comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Alors le soir, assis seul sur la petite table de la maison plein pied que sa mère lui avait légué, il avait regardé son achat avec un sourire, avait fait un vœu, puis en avait mangé la moitié. Il était allé se coucher avec un air apaisé.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait parlé de son envie de se rendre dans la forêt à Kuroo. À la sortie des cours journaliers organisés par l'église du village, il l'avait regardé et lui avait dit :

– _Le 24 au soir, j'irai dans la forêt._

Son meilleur ami l'avait regardé avec un air effaré, comme si une fois de plus il avait raconté une bêtise.

– _Dis moi que tu plaisantes,_ avaient été ses mots exacts.

Bien sûr, Bokuto avait compris pourquoi ce dernier lui avait dit ça : les gens du village avaient peur de la forêt. Depuis longtemps, elle avait été synonyme de pertes et d'oubli, de malchance et de mauvaise chasse. Ceux qui s'y aventuraient ne s'y rendaient qu'en groupe de dix personnes, armées comme ils le pouvaient, et la journée, bien évidemment. Parler de s'y rendre seul était fou et ridicule.

– _Je plaisante,_ avait-il répondu. _Bien sûr._

– _Tu n'iras pas ?_

– _Non_.

Il avait menti.

 **XXX**

Bokuto se tenait debout, sur les marches devant sa maison. Droit, il regardait l'orée de la forêt avec des yeux brillants, les mains serrés autour des bretelles de son sac à dos. Juste au cas où, il avait décidé d'emporter une gourde remplie de l'eau qu'il avait été cherché au puit, ainsi que des petits biscuits que la mère de Kuroo lui avait offert lorsqu'il avait décliné leur invitation à venir manger. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs regardé comme s'il se doutait de ce qu'il comptait faire, mais n'avait au final rien dit.

Il attendit en silence, frissonnant alors qu'il n'avait pas froid, que le temps fasse son œuvre. Pour l'occasion, il avait sorti son pull le plus chaud ainsi que le manteau fourré qu'il avait acheté trois ans auparavant. Encore un peu grand, il l'avait choisi ainsi pour qu'il dure plus longtemps, et ce malgré sa croissance et sa prise de muscles.

Soudain, venant de l'intérieur de chez lui, une horloge sonna douze coups et ce son résonna dans le silence de la nuit. Au loin, une chouette hulula, et ce fut comme un signal pour lui. Il descendit les marches et se dirigea à grands pas vers les arbres. Les herbes hautes mouillées par l'humidité de la rosée déposèrent des gouttes sur ses chaussures tandis qu'il s'approchait de la lisière.

Il ne sentit rien de particulier en pénétrant dans la forêt, en tout cas rien de similaire aux histoires qu'il avait entendues.

 _Cet endroit te donne l'impression que même l'intérieur de ta poitrine se met à geler._

 _Lorsque je m'y suis rendu, je n'ai pas pu avancer plus de quelques mètres._

 _J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un m'observait de loin, et ça m'a terrorisé._

Bokuto, lui, ne ressentit rien de particulier. L'air était froid, certes, et lui piquait un peu le nez, mais rien d'insurmontable. Il trouvait que la sensation des pieds froids dans son lit était bien pire que cela. Il continua donc d'avancer, passant au dessus des herbes et des ronces, souriant lorsqu'il remarqua que les animaux s'arrêtaient pour le regarder, sans pour autant prendre peur. Il resta quelques instants ébahi devant une magnifique biche dont les yeux reflétaient la lune.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer : ne possédant ni montre et ne sachant lire l'heure par rapport à l'emplacement de l'orbite lunaire, il fut bien incapable de dire avec exactitude depuis combien de temps il marchait lorsqu'il trouva le ruisseau.

En apparence, cela aurait pu être un cour d'eau tout à fait normal. Pourtant, au moment où il posa les yeux sur l'eau scintillante qui semblait chanter et danser au gré des courants et autour des rochers, Bokuto sut qu'il avait en un sens trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il fit quelques pas en avant, posa son sac à dos sur l'une des pierres qui se trouvaient au bord, puis s'agenouilla avant de plonger ses doigts dans l'eau claire.

Elle était chaude.

Il sourit, défit les lacets de ses bottes, enleva ses chaussettes, retroussa son pantalon, puis glissa ses pieds dedans. La sensation fit naître un immense sourire sur ses lèvres, et à cet instant il se rendit compte que le ruisseau semblait éclairer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

– La première chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est mettre tes pieds dedans ?

La voix le fit sursauter si fort qu'il manqua de basculer en avant. Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui, et écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'un jeune garçon le regardait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Sa peau était si pale qu'elle semblait briller devant la lumière de l'eau, et ses cheveux, aussi noir que la nuit qui les entouraient, offraient un contraste qui le laissa pantois. Le garçon portait un simple kimono sombre, et la bouche de Bokuto s'ouvrit en constatant qu'il était également pieds nus.

– Ah ! cria t-il, le faisant reculer. Mais ça va pas ? Tu vas attraper la mort comme ça !

Retirant ses pieds de l'eau, il courut vers le garçon et, une fois arrivé devant lui, retira son écharpe et l'enroula autour de son cou.

– Ma mère disait toujours qu'on attrape froid en premier par le haut et par le bas !

Le sol était gelé sous ses pieds, et il fronça les sourcils.

– Attends, viens par là.

Il lui prit la main, et alors que le brun le regardait comme s'il était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, il le guida jusqu'au rocher, attrapa ses chaussettes, et s'agenouilla devant lui.

– Tiens, lève ton pied.

Ce dernier obéit sans broncher et laissa Bokuto épousseter sa peau avant de faire glisser la chaussette jusqu'en haut de son mollet.

 _Je le savais, sa peau est glacée._

Il fit de même avec l'autre pied puis se releva.

– Tu t'es perdu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu au village, il y en a un autre dans le coin ? Si tu veux je peux...

Mais en voyant le regard du garçon, il s'interrompit. Ses yeux sombres le contemplaient, et il ne réussi pas à reconnaître cet air.

– Quel est ton prénom ?

– Akaashi Keiji.

Maintenant qu'il le voyait, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir froid et...

– Tes oreilles !

Son cri était sorti de lui même, sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il regarda le visage du brun, puis les petites oreilles pointues qui dépassaient de ses cheveux, et sa bouche forma un petit « oh » silencieux.

– Tu parles beaucoup, dit-il enfin, au bout de quelques minutes.

– Je...

Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

– J'ai été grossier ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te paraître malpoli.

Il pencha légèrement la tête d'un coté.

– Mais si je peux demander une derrière chose, comment tes oreilles peuvent-elles être pointues ? J'ai toujours voulu ça quand j'étais petit mais j'ai jamais réussi.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

– Tu voulais des oreilles pointues ?

– Oui. C'est beau tu ne trouves pas ?

Ils se regardèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis soudain, à la grande surprise de Bokuto, Akaashi pouffa.

– Tu es vraiment étrange. Et si cela peut te rassurer, elles sont comme ça depuis ma naissance.

Il baissa les yeux, et le jeune homme comprit qu'il regardait ses pieds.

– Le froid ne me fait rien, tu devrais reprendre ça avant que tes pieds deviennent bleus.

– Oh.

Son regard se baissa à son tour.

– Je peux les remettre dans la rivière ? Tu n'avais pas l'air content, j'ai offenser quelqu'un en faisant ça ?

– Pas vraiment, mais c'était une réaction étrange.

Il sembla satisfait de cette réponse et se rassit comme avant, plongeant ses ses membres frigorifiés dans l'eau chaude. Akaashi le regarda faire, puis s'assit à ses cotés.

– Akaashi ?

– Oui ?

– Que fais-tu ici ?

– Je suis le gardien de cette forêt.

 _Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais._ Il avait fini par se rendre compte que cela devait être quelque chose comme ça. Après tout, il ne connaissait personne avec des oreilles pointues.

Soudain, il regarda son sac et tendit le bras pour l'attraper. À l'intérieur, les petites biscuits étaient toujours à peu près entiers.

– Tiens, prends.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Des petits gâteaux. C'est la maman de mon meilleur ami qui les a fait, ils sont très bons. Goûte.

Le brun fronça les sourcils mais en prit tout de même un. Lorsqu'il croqua dedans, Bokuto vit ses sourcils se hausser et il se dépêcha d'avaler le reste. Quand il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers lui, le jeune homme lui en donna deux de plus.

– Akaashi, tu as entendu parler de la légende ?

– Je ne pense pas.

– Ma maman m'a raconté que si quelqu'un de gentil entrait dans la forêt à minuit, alors il aurait un cadeau.

Le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction.

– Et tu ne penses pas que c'est ridicule ?

– Pourquoi ? Ma mère disait toujours la vérité. Et puis si ça se trouve, ça a déjà marché : regarde, je t'ai bien rencontré dans la forêt, non ?

Le brun retira prudemment les chaussettes, les plia, puis les déposa sur ses genoux. Il plongea ensuite ses jambes dans l'eau.

– C'est vrai que c'est agréable. Dis moi, quel est ton nom ?

– Bokuto. Mais tu peux m'appeler Kotaro si tu veux.

– Bokuto-san –

– Oh.

– Pourquoi penses-tu que notre rencontre est le cadeau dont tu parles ? Ce doit être décevant, non ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

– Pour ça serait décevant ? Tu es gentil, et tu as de très belles oreilles. (Il crut voir le garçon rougir, mais lorsqu'il cligna des yeux cela avait disparu) J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on devienne ami : tu vois je n'en ai qu'un, et il me gronde tout le temps. Si mon cadeau c'est de pouvoir avoir un nouvel ami, alors je pense que c'est super.

Akaashi avait l'air perdu.

– Ou alors tu ne veux pas ? Je peux comprendre : les gens du village disent parfois que je suis bizarre. Je parle trop et trop fort, et mes cheveux sont étranges, hein ? Ma mère m'a dit que mon père était un étranger de passage et que ses cheveux étaient presque gris. Mes mèches viennent de là, apparemment. Toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre ?

– J'ai des oreilles pointues et tu voudrais que je trouve tes cheveux étranges ?

Il lui offrit un sourire, et cette fois ce fut Bokuto qui rougit.

– Tu es jolie quand tu souris, laissa t-il échapper.

– Jo – jolie ?

– Oui. Personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?

– Non. J'habite seul ici. Et je n'apparais qu'une fois par an.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer.

– Ça... ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra se voir qu'une fois par an ? C'est triste...

– Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de me revoir ?

Les sourcils froncés, il semblait véritablement ne pas comprendre.

– Et bien parce que je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on devienne ami ! Et tu es gentil ! Tu sais, je n'ai plus ma maman, alors j'aurai bien besoin de quelqu'un avec moi. Si tu es seul ici, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi dans ma maison ?

– Quoi ?

Akaashi se redressa, et le ruisseau sembla se mouvoir légèrement. Même la biche qui buvait un peu plus loin releva la tête.

– Je suis encore grossier ? Je suis désolé, Akaashi, je ne voulais pas te...

– Bokuto-san, tu m'as entendu lorsque je t'ai dit que j'étais le gardien de la forêt ?

– Oh, ça veut dire que tu dois rester à l'intérieur ?

– Non, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas humain ! Enfin, tout le monde le comprend immédiatement, chaque visiteur que j'ai rencontré a fui en m'apercevant, alors pourquoi ta première réaction a t-elle été de me passer ce tissu autour du cou ?

Bokuto baissa la tête : il se sentait comme grondé.

– Mais je pensais que tu avais froid habillé comme ça. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu ne sois pas humain ? Certains sont méchants sans raison et d'autres tuent des enfants, alors à choisir je préfère que toi, tu sois mon ami plutôt qu'eux !

Les épaules d'Akaashi s'abaissèrent et il soupira.

– Très bien. Je crois que de toute façon jamais je ne pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un plus gentil que toi.

– Je ne suis pas... Attends, ça veut dire que tu veux bien ?

Il lui fit un sourire.

– Si tu avais trois vœux, Bokuto-san, quels seraient-ils ?

– Quoi ? Je –

Le regard qu brun le poussa à répondre, même qu'il mourrait d'envie de répeter sa propre questions.

– Et bien... je pense qu'en premier, j'aimerai que ma maman revienne. Qu'elle soit de nouveau vivante.

Les yeux d'Akaashi brillèrent.

– Ensuite, j'aimerai que le petit frère de Kuroo, Kenma, ne soit plus malade. Il passe ses journées dans son lit à tousser, et le médecin a dit que si cela ne s'arrangeait pas, il partirait aussi... comme maman.

– C'est très gentil de ta part.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Pas tant que ça. Tu sais que Kenma m'a offert cette paire de chaussette l'année dernière, dit-il en pointant celle que le brun avait plié sur ses genoux. Il les a tricoté lui même. Ça s'était gentil.

– Et en troisième ?

Bokuto se retourna vers lui, et lui offrit un grand sourire.

– J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes habiter avec moi, dans ma maison à la frontière de la forêt.

Akaashi écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son ne sortit.

– C'est impossible, hein ? Je sais que ce que je demande est égoïste, et tu dois avoir plein de travail ici. Et les animaux doivent être de bien meilleures compagnies que moi. Mais... moi je t'aime bien, alors je voulais te revoir plus d'une fois par an.

– C'est.. –

Il déglutit.

– C'est vraiment ce que tu voudrais ? Si tu avais trois souhaits, tu utiliserais le troisième pour moi ?

– Pourquoi ça a l'air de t'étonner autant ?

Akaashi secoua la tête, un sourire étonné aux lèvres.

– Tu es vraiment bizarre, Bokuto-san.

– Hey ! Ça c'est pas –

Mais sa bouche se ferma soudain et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– Akaashi ? Tu – ta peau brille et tes jambes –

De petites particules lumineuses semblaient s'élever autour de lui, le faisant peu à peu disparaître.

– Je crois que je dois partir.

– Quoi ? Mais on n'a pas – on n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment parler ! Encore un peu, s'il te plaît je –

Le brun posa sur doigt sur ses lèvres et lui sourit tristement.

– Je suis désolé.

Et il disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles lumineuses. La paire de chaussettes tomba sur le rocher en un petit bruit sec, l'écharpe vola quelques secondes puis alla se déposer par dessus, et l'eau autour de ses pieds redevint soudainement froide. Il lâcha un petit gémissement et les retira rapidement.

– Akaashi...

La forêt était redevenue parfaitement silencieuse.

 **XXX**

Lorsque Bokuto rentra chez lui, l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était bientôt cinq heures du matin. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir et une nouvelle rosée était tombée alors qu'il faisait son chemin vers sa maison.

Il enleva ses vêtements, enfila un nouveau t-shirt, puis alla silencieusement se pelotonner dans son lit. Il serra son oreiller aussi fort qu'il le put, mais cela ne lui retira pas cette étrange envie de pleurer.

Bokuto ne s'endormit qu'une heure plus tard, lorsque les oiseaux commencèrent à chanter à l'extérieur.

 **XXX**

Ce fut une étrange odeur de nourriture qui le réveilla.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, papillonna quelques instants, puis sursauta en entendant un bruit devant de la pièce principale. Presque aussitôt, il rabattit les draps sur le coté et courut hors de sa chambre.

Mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, son corps se figea, et il resta immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte.

– Oh chéri ? Tu es réveillé tôt, dis donc. J'étais en train de préparer le petit déjeuner de noël justement.

– Maman... ?

Sa voix brisée la fit lâcher ses ustensiles et elle se dirigea vers lui.

– Qu'y a t-il trésor ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Elle le sera dans ses bras.

– Chut, c'est fini, je suis là.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que des grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

– Je vais aller réveiller Keiji et on mangera tous ensemble, d'accord ?

– Quoi ?

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

– Keiji ?

– Et bien oui ? Chéri, tout va bien ?

Bokuto n'en était pas certain.

– Je vais aller le réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine.

 **XXX**

Et effectivement, en retournant dans le couloir, il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu au premier abord : au bout du couloir, une nouvelle porte était apparue pendant la nuit. Il s'en approcha et déglutit, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

Elle grinça légèrement sur ses gonds, et il pénétra dans la pièce.

Cette dernière était aménagée exactement comme la sienne, sombre due aux volets fermés, et Bokuto s'approcha du lit à tâtons.

– Kei – Keiji ? appela t-il.

Quelque chose – _quelqu'un_ – remua sous les couvertures, puis quand il fut devant, une forme se releva et il sursauta.

– Akaashi ?

Ce dernier frotta ses yeux puis les posa sur lui.

– Bokuto-san ?

Il regarda autour de lui.

– Ça a marché ?

Il ne semblait pas y croire.

– Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? Akaashi ma – ma maman est dans la cuisine.

Le brun lui offrit un grand sourire.

– C'était ton premier vœu, non ? Qu'elle soit de nouveau là ?

– Voeu ? Mais je pensais –

– Je sais ce que tu pensais. Mais je t'ai offert trois vœux, et ils ont apparemment été tous les trois réalisé.

Bokuto s'assit au bout du lit.

– Ça veut dire que Kenma...

– Est guéri.

– Et que maman... ?

– Va rester avec toi. C'est comme si elle n'était jamais décédée.

À présent, il pleurait de nouveau.

– Et toi ?

– Et bien apparemment moi aussi. Tu peux m'appeler Keiji, Kotaro.

Bokuto redoubla de larmes et s'étala sur lui afin de prendre le brun dans ses bras. De gros sanglots sortaient de sa poitrine.

– Et bien les garçons, je vous attends pour manger, moi !

Elle entra dans la chambre avec un sourire, et alla s'asseoir avec eux.

– Je crois que Kotaro a fait un cauchemar, sourit Keiji en lui tapotant l'épaule.

– Oh, chéri ! C'est noël voyons, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil !

Elle se mêla au câlin.

 _C'est noël... le plus beau noël._

– Merci, Keiji.

* * *

Des bisous.


End file.
